1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a retractable hose for a vacuum cleaning system and methods of use, and more particularly to a retractable hose for a home-based central vacuum cleaning system.
2. Description of Related Art
Central vacuum cleaning systems are well known and have been available for many years. Existing central vacuum systems consist of a central power unit typically located in the basement, pipe usually located in the walls, attic, and basement, inlet valves, and cleaning hose. The central power unit creates the vacuum. The pipe, typically 2 inch PVC pipe, is used to transfer the vacuum created by the power unit to an inlet valve. The inlet valve contains an attachment means whereby the cleaning hose can be attached. One inlet valve is usually installed every 600 square feet of space. The cleaning hose is often a long hose capable of reaching 600 square feet from the inlet valve.
In use the cleaning hose and other attachments such as cleaning brushes must be moved from one room to another when vacuuming a house. This is often quite cumbersome for the user and requires that the user have storage space for the lengthy hose and attachments. Some systems have built in mechanically controlled retractable hoses. However, such systems are often costly to install, maintain, and difficult as well as expensive to replace if broken.
While many central vacuum system designs include features that are useful to performing the task of removing debris during vacuuming, they do not typically provide a simple way to deploy a retractable hose that is also economically efficient.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method of use for a retractable hose that addresses the aforementioned drawbacks.